


When I See You Smile

by bah0rel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bah0rel/pseuds/bah0rel
Summary: Combeferre had a bad day at the hospital. A real bad day. But there’s always one thing that makes him feel better. Courfeyrac and that big grin of his.





	When I See You Smile

Combeferre sat alone in an on-call room, his glasses sat on the table in front of him as exhaustion took over. Working at the hospital had its ups. He was able to save lives, he could could heal people. But today wasn’t one of those days. Too many people came through his department. Too many people had been hurt in an RTC. Combeferre, being one of the on-call doctors, had to take on multiple patients. Everything had happened so quickly. He had seen too many patients in such a short period of time.

 

Combeferre looked out of the window onto the hallway, doctors were still running around trying to catch up after the days events.

 

But Combeferre had to sit down. He had to take a breather.

 

In all his time as a doctor, he had only lost five patients. Five patients over the course of five years. Now, it is important to note that Combeferre was still in training. So five losses was impeccable.

 

But today changed everything.

 

Today Combeferre lost two more patients. All because he messed up. He forgot crucial details in his initial assessments.

 

Slowly, he lay down on the bed. He stared up at the sofa and he considered everything carefully.

 

His actions today lost him two patients. He could get disciplined for this. Or worse. He could lose his job and all that training, all that money could be for nothing.

 

But would that be such a bad thing?

 

He could spend more time with Courfeyrac, without having to worry about keeping him up with his stupid shift patterns. He could certainly help Enjolras out with the cause a lot more, something he’d been itching to do for months now.

 

But he’d spent so much money on his course.

 

He let out a soft groan and rolled onto his side, slowly closing his eyes to fall asleep.

 

_Sometimes I wanna give up_  

_I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you, baby_

_And everything’s alright, everything’s alright_

 

Combeferre fell asleep quickly, exhaustion took hold of him. It was only the buzzing of his phone that awoke him a few hours later. He let out a quiet snort as he woke himself up to see who had been trying to phone him.

 

_Incoming FaceTime_

_Louis Courfeyrac <3_

 

Combeferre smiles softly, answering the call. Courfeyrac’s big cheesy grin filled his screen as he answered.

 

“‘Ferre!” Courfeyrac grinned.

 

“Hiya, baby.” Combeferre smiled weakly, still looking exhausted.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t wake you, did I?”

 

“No,” Combeferre let out a soft exhale that resembled a laugh, “I was waking up anyway.”

 

“Good. I just wanted to see your face, I missed you.”

 

_I needed to see yours..._

 

“Oh really?” Combeferre sat up, running a hand through his curls. “I missed you too, Courf.”

 

Courfeyrac grinned widely.

 

“Yeah, and well, Buttercup missed you too!”

 

Courfeyrac moved his camera to their ever excitable Golden Retriever. Buttercup wriggled her whole body, sniffing at the phone. Her look moved between the phone and Courf’s face, panting in excitement.

 

“Look, Buttercup! It’s Daddy!” Courfeyrac cheesed, pointing at his phone.

 

“Buttercup!” Combeferre called, whistling for his puppy.

 

Eventually, Buttercup got tired and walked away from the screen, lying down in a huff because her dads weren’t both here.

 

“Are you okay, ‘Ferre? You look distracted.”

 

Combeferre smiled weakly.

 

“It’s just been a difficult day.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

Combeferre looked out the window onto the hallway again, yawning loudly.

 

“Not particularly. But I’ll tell you when I’m home, okay?” Combeferre smiled.

 

“Okay, baby. Remember I love and support you!” Courfeyrac grinned at his boyfriend, blowing him a kiss.

 

Combeferre pretended to catch it, placing it to his lips, then blowing a kiss back to the other.

 

“I love you too. Anyway,” he sighed softly, “I better go back. I’ll see you in a couple hours, okay?”

 

“Okay, bye bye baby.”

 

“Bye.” Combeferre sighed softly, putting his phone down.

 

He swung his legs around the side of the bed, placing his feet firmly on the floor and he let out a long groan. He rubbed his eyes carefully, trying to wake himself up and snap out of whatever funk he was in.

 

A soft knock at the door broke him from his thoughts.

 

“Uhm, Antoine, Chief’s looking for you. I think it’s about those patients.”

 

Combeferre nodded weakly, standing up and sliding his shoes on. Slowly, he put his glasses back on and he grabbed his lab coat, his phone and his pager.

 

As he picked up his phone, it flashed at him. Courfeyrac’s cheesy grin stared back at him.

 

_When I see you smile, I can face the world._  

 

Combeferre put his phone in the pocket of his lab coat and shook himself out, trying to ease his nerves.

 

Time to face the music.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Jem x


End file.
